Momma Bear
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Sebastien had no idea who the woman in blue was and he had no idea what she was capable off. please review
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian had walked into the Warblers vacant meeting room. He was going to plan out some choreography but someone was sitting at the main table to his utter surprise. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and piercing brown eyes almost familiar to his memory. She wore a woman's pants suite in a vibrant shade of blue.

"Can I help you?" he asked showing his charm. Sebastian was gay but that didn't mean he didn't like seeing the girls melt.

" it is an honor to meet the captain of the Warblers ." The woman in blue said with almost the excitement of a teenage girl.

"Please, call me Sebastian." He gave another heartthrob smile. He sat across from her at the table.

"So what can I do for you a cup of coffee…an autograph?"

"An autograph would be lovely but no coffee I brought a drink with me." She smiled and picked up a slushy she kept adjacent to her handbag. Sebastian took out a black and white photo of himself (which he always had with him) from his jacket and then pulled out a black ballpoint pen.

"Surprised you like drinks like that I mean being woman of your obvious sophistication that is." He complimented.

"Oh slushy's are my guilty pleasure, did you know kids actually throw these at each other." The woman in blue took a sip from a purple straw.

"Juvenile" Sebastian smiled. "Now whom do I write this out too?" The woman seemed not to of heard him and spoke

"I heard getting hit with one of these is like being smacked with an ice berg. But I suppose you could put other things in here to make it hurt worse, like extra ice, pebbles…. rock salt." Sebastian's whole world seemed to stop. He looked up from his picture. The woman's face had darkened her eyes almost menacing.

"What...did you…say your name was?" he asked with fear laced in his words. She leaned in a little and said in almost a whisper

"Alecto Anderson or just simply Blaine's mom." Fear was now visible in Sebastian's eyes. How did she know? One of New Directions must have told her. He wanted to make a run for it but Alecto's heel was at his groin.

"If you don't want me to skewer you I suggest you stay where you are." The Warbler complied.

"Do you know anything about mother bears Sebastian?" Alecto asked. He shook his head no to afraid she would jab him.

"A mother bear is a very loving animal she strives to protect her young. She is gentle and sweet teaching and playing with her baby watching them grow up and start their own families." Sebastian listened intensively the heel at his groin not budging,

"But when their baby is threatened or harmed by another creature she becomes the most ferocious beast in the forest and nothing can stand in her way."

Sebastian took a heavy breath.

"Sebastian I am a mother bear and you...hurt my baby." Alectos eyes seemed to darken even more.

"It wasn't meant for…"

"I don't care who it was meant for my son is the one wearing the god damn eye patch the one who can loose his eye!" she shrieked interrupting the now shriveling warbler. Alecto calmed her self down surprisingly fast. Sebastian thought of the only thing he had left to defend himself with

"My fathers a…"

"Your father doesn't have even an inch of a testicle" Alecto interrupted.

" Besides the Andersons are very good friends with all the judges in Ohio, I'm the Godmother to ones children and I am also friends with Ohio's new congressman Burt Hummel the father of a charming boy you tried to harm and my sons boyfriend. So believe me when I say if you try anything you'll be up shits creak with out a paddle." For once Sebastian felt truly powerless he also knew his dad would be pissed at him for what he had done.

"I know about your crush on my son, I've also learned of your reputation with men so what ever made you think you could be with my son and steal him from Kurt is laughable. People who are sweet and kind like Blaine are not for someone as wicked and morose as you." She added. Alecto knew she had him where she wanted him.

"I've decided to be merciful with you Sebastian and let you off with a warning." Sebastian felt some relief until Alecto grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer to her their faces mere inches away from each other.

"If you try to get in contact with my son in anyway shape or form or hurt him again in someway even a paper cut. I will fined you know matter where you are whether you be sleeping in your bed or even on the crapper and I will give you a world of endless hurt. Understand me stretch?" With that she squeezed the cup in her other hand and it shattered with ease, red slushy dripping all over her hand. Sebastian could picture that slushy being his heart.

"Yes…Mam" He whispered. Alecto smiled.

"Good boy" she patted his cheek red slushy staining his skin. She then proceeded to wipe her hand off with the autographed picture and left. As she walked down the parking lot Alecto called home.

"Hi mom" Blaine answered cheerfully.

"Hi baby doll how you feeling?" she asked warmly.

"Eye itches," he answered.

"Don't scratch it," she said.

"I'm going to the store then ill be home chocolate black berry swirl good for you?"

"Sounds great mom thanks" it was Blaine's favorite ice cream.

"Ok see you soon Hun don't scratch your eye" After Alecto reminded her son she hung up and redialed another number.

"Hello? Santana. I wanted to thank you sweet heart for telling me about that problem. I took care of it. I want you to feel free to come over our house any time you want."

The end.


	2. note from the author

Wrote a new story about Blaine's mom Alecto. Probably going to write a few thanks for loving this character. Second story is called Alecto remembered and its about her meeting Kurt for the first time. thank you to njferrell for the suggestion**.**


End file.
